Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color mixing and fixing device which provides a full color image by thermally fixing a multicolor toner image formed on a transfer member by an image forming process as electrophotography, electrostatic recording, magnetic recording, etc. PA1 A color toner used to produce a full color image must be easy to mix and also easy to melt when subjected to heat during processing, and it is preferable for the toner to be of a sharp-melt type which has a low softening point and a low viscosity when melted. Such sharp-melt toners expand the range of reproducible color and thus provide a color copy reproducing the original image with high fidelity. However, most of such sharp-melt type color toners tend to offset or transfer to the surface of a fixing roller because there is significant affinity. PA1 A release agent applying unit 3 comprises an oil pan 13 containing dimethyl silicone oil KF96 300CS (Shin-etsu Kagaku Kabushiki Kaisha) and a felt member 16 for conducting the oil to the surface of the fixing roller 1. A cleaner unit 4 comprises a known pressing roller 4-1 which presses the surface of the fixing roller 1 for cleaning, e.g. removing the toner transferred the surface thereof.